Pure and Iniccident
by The.Guardian.of.imagination
Summary: A girl almost died in a fire. Here's her story.


Chapter 1 Fire

3 P.O.V

Purecila was sleeping soundly in her bed, when her little sister Julia comes in and sits be her bed. She has a liter. She flicks it on and watches the flames dance around. It comes in close to the sheets. They catches on fire. She gasps and backs up fast agusted the wall. Purecila is unaware that her bed has caught on fire. The smoke alarm goes off and Julia runs off. Purecila sits straight up in her bed that's now covered in fire. She coughing and can't get out. She passes out form lack of oxygen. Then a beam of moonlight comes form the open window. Purecila is now removed from the scene of destruction and into the forest near her house. Her hair is now white, eyes gray, and wearing a white dress like this - and white sandals.  
She wakes up to see the full moon. "Hello?" she calls out. A voice answers "_Hello."_

* * *

Chapter 2 One Year Later

Purecila's P.O.V

I'm flying though the air. It's the most amazing feeling in the world! I fly right by a house and here the word 'legend'. I zoom back to see why they said that. In the window I see a little girl with her mom sitting on a bed. "Well-" The mother started saying when I heard a voice, Manny's voice, "_Purecila, You should get away from that window."_ He said with a Fatherly tone.  
"Why?" I ask him.  
_"It's better if you don't know." _  
"Know what?"  
"Y_our past"_  
"What's wrong with my past?"  
_"I can't tell you. Now get away for the window!" _He says with more authority.  
I slowly back away from the window.  
_"Thank you"_  
"Whatever." I mutter flying into the night sky, sadly. Then different colors of light past though me. I giggle. I floated to the ground and layed on my back, watching the beautiful light show. Then it abruptly stops. "Weird." I whisper. I stay on my back and look at the stars.  
An hour later there's a sound like _whoosh_ I get up "Who's there?" I ask trying to sound fierce. "Hello." My head whips to the spot where the sound came from. "I'm Bunnymund." I untense a little when I see a HUGE bunny. "Hi, I'm Purecila!" I say.  
"I need you to come with me... Please."  
"Why? And Where?" I say crossing my arms.  
"To the North Pole, and I'll tell ya when we get there mate."  
"Okay..." I say unsure. "Hop on" I giggle slightly "He he, Hop on" I jump on his back. He taps his foot twice and we go down a hole.

* * *

Chapter 3 Garudians

"Were Here Mate" I heard Bunnymund say. I get off his back and say "Ya'know your soft." I walk around him and see 5 people looking at me. The first one looked like a hummingbird and a lady mix together. Then it was a big dude with a naughty and nice tattoo's on his forearms and in a red suit.  
Next a was a short person that's gold. The last one had white hair like snow blue eyes in a blue jacket and brown pants that's ripped at the bottom with no shoes.  
"Hi!" I say waving my hand. "Welcome to the North Pole!" The guy with the tat's say, "you must be Purecila."  
"That would be me!"  
"I'm North, that's tooth" he points to the hummingbird lady, she waves her hand. "Sandy" he waves. "and Jack." I smile, "Okay" I turn to Bunnymund. "Why am I here?" I cross my arms. "You have veen chosen to be a guardian!" North said. "Okay!" I uncross my arms. Tooth flys up to me. "I'll show you your room." she grabs my hand and flys supper fast I can't keep up. So I jump and fly next to her. We get to a door. I land and we walk in. "Here's your room."  
"Oh it's beautiful." I say it looks like this-  
I run and jump on the bed. "Now brush your teeth and get a god night sleep we start training tomorrow!" she leaves. Sleep? I don't remember sleeping before. Oh well. I get up and open I door to see a HUGE closet. I fly in and look for pj's. Wait what do pj's look like? I look around 'till I see a long gown "I'll just use this." I whisper to myself. I exit the closet and open another door to see a bathroom. I walk in and open the cupboard. to find a toothbrush and toothpaste. I grab them and put some toothpaste on the toothbrush. and brush my teeth and lie down in my bed and try to go to sleep.

* * *

Chapter 4 Lost

_*Dream*_

I was surrounded by the guardians. They all had black eyes, "Hi!" I said. Then they all spoke at once. "You will never be accepted." I stared at them in shocked. "What are you talking about?" I ask "You will Be forever alone." I try to back up, but I hit a wall. "y-your t-trying t-to be f-funny r-r-right?" I ask scared out of my wits. "Wrong." They started to change shape. Into horses. There eyes turning gold.

I look for an exit and see non. I try to have the wind carry me up, but it won't.

They came closer and started chanting my name. "Purecila, Purecila, Purecila, Purecila."_ The voices started to sound like one. I feel a hand shaking me._

*Dream end*

"Purecila!" Jack screams. I jump into a sitting position. "What?" I ask "Time for breakfast." He answers. "Okay." He leaves and I walk back into the closet. I look around and sigh. Still no plan White I settle for this:

"Okay I like these shoes a lot better then my sandals I wonder if I can keep them." I say walking out of the room and shutting the door. I turn right then left then right again. after a little while I admit I'm lost. But I keep walking.

Jacks P.O.V.

I walk into Purecila's room and I see her tossing and turning. I start shaking her shoulder saying her name. "Purecila, Purecila, Purecila, Purecila, Purecila!" By now I'm shouting. She shots up. "what?" She asks in her beautiful voice. "Time for breakfast." I say "Okay" I leave the room and go to the kitchen. "where's Purecila?" North asks "Changing" I simple answer. After an hour of waiting I say "I'm gonna go check up on her." I walk back to her room and knock on her door and say "Purecila?" There's no answer. I open the door a little and see no one. I open it more and no ones there. "Icicles" I turn around and start looking for her.

* * *

Chapter 5 Found

Purecila's P.O.V.

I was walking around and I saw a yeti of some sort. "Excuse me." I say to it he looks at me. "I need help getting to the kitchen can you tell how to get there from here." The yeti starts speaking a weird language. "Okay that's?" I say and walk off that was useless.  
I keep walking. I walk into a big room where there's tons of toys flying around. I jump as one almost trips me. I laugh, and run down the hall.  
North comes out of a room. I stop when I almost run into him. "Hi!" I say happily. "There you are Jack when looking for you." He says. "I got Lost." I duck out another flying toy comes around. He sighs "okay lets go find Jack."  
He starts walking. I creep like a ninja behind him. We were walk for what seemed like hours when we finally found Jack. I be ninja and sneak behind him while north was talking to him.  
I grab his shoulders and yell. "Boo!" He sequels and jumps in the air. I start literally rolling on the ground laughing my butt off. "hey Not funny." He says. I take a short break in between laughs to say "your right, It's hilarious." I get up breathing hard. I look at his mad face and start laughing again.  
He sits down and waits for me to finish.  
When I finish I say. "Sorry I haven't talk to anyone -let alone scarred someone- in a while it was so funny to me, but it was mean." I look down ashamed. "It's cool." he said getting up. "I'll just get you back later." we start walking back. "Fair enough." I say.

* * *

Chapter 6 Meeting New People!

Jacks P.O.V.

Hmmmmm. I got to get her back some how! But how? I start thinking of the possibility as we walk. I look over at her and smile. She walks like she's skipping. I smile. She looks towards me and says "What cha look'n at?" I turn away blushing a bit and reply smoothly "The wall." She giggles. "Otay!" We walk into the toy room. I look at Purecila again. "Hey..." she looks at me "yeah?"  
"Wanna come uh... watch me make snow?" Dang it! I chicken out.  
"Sure!" she answer excited. I smile. "Well let's go!" I start walking towards the exit. She follows jumping up and down. I laugh a little.  
We walk out of the building. I start flying and she follows. "Were we going?" she asks "Burgess." I answer

Purecila's P.O.V.

OOOHHH BURGESS! I love that place! This is going to be epic!  
We see the town. It starts SNOWING! I fly down to the park and Jack follows. "Jamie!" He calls. I kid with Brown hair runs over "Jack!" Jamie says. "This is Purecila." Jack says and Jamie turns to me. "Hi!" He says. I stand in shock. He can see me. HE CAN SEE ME! "HI!" I say. He laughs. I don't care he SEES ME! "I want you to meet my cousin!" He turns around and calls "Corina!" A girl with whiteish hair runs over (like in pic). "Yeah Jamie?" she looks up at Jack. I wave then remember that I'm still invisible to everyone but Jamie. "This is Jack and Purecila." She looks at Jack again then where I'm standing seeing right thew me. I give out a small sigh. she whispers something in he's ear. Jamie is about to say something back but she puts out her hand and says. "Hi I'm Corina Smith!" Jack shakes her hand "I'm Jack Frost." Her eyes widen. "Like the Jack Frost? the one who makes the snow?" she points and the snowflakes falling. "Yep the one and only!" He answers and she starts jumping up and down. "Oh my gosh, Oh My Gosh, OH MY GOSH!" She starts squealing. I laugh.  
When she stops Jack says "and this is Purecila!" She turns to me and finally sees me. "HI!" she says "HI!" I say back "Soo... Are you a guardian too!" she asks. "Yep!" I say, but Jack says "No, she technically isn't" I turn to him in shock. "Huh?" I ask tipping my head to one side. "You haven't taken the oath yet." He answers "Oath?" He nods. I turn back to Corina. "Guess not yet." I shug and she shuggs. She glances at her watch and dose a dobble take. "Crap look at the time. Come on Jamie we have to go." she says. "Do we have to.." He replys. "Yes now come on!" She starts walking off. "Bye!" she says over her shoulder. "Bye." Jamie says sadly. "Bye little dude" I say. Jack chuckles and says "See ya later bud." He chaches up with Corina.

* * *

Chapter 7 Nightmares and Prank Wars

Corina's P.O.V.

Jamie finally catches up to me. "Can we come back tomorrow?" I laugh "Of course we can!" We walk home. I open the door and step aside. "this way my good sir!" I say. "Why like you my lady." He bows and we laugh. He walks in with me following him.  
Our moms are talking. "Hi mom!" we say at the same time and we all start laughing.  
We finally calm down. Jamie's mom says "Dinner will be done in a 10 minutes." I say okay, and run upstairs to the room I'm using. I look though my suit case and find my notepad. I turn to the picture i'm currently working on. It's of a gray bunny. I like bunnies! There soft and fluffy!  
After dinner I go back to drawing. I hear a tap on my window and see Purecila. I open the window and say "How did you find my house?"  
"I asked Jack if he knew where Jamie lived." She answers "Can I come in I need help?" I move aside and she lands on the floor. "What do you need help with?" She looks around and sees my drawing. "Is that Bunnymund With out his kangrooyness?" I look at her. "What? Who's Bunnymund?" I ask shutting the note pad. "The Easter Bunny. Now I need help, I'm at a full out prank war with Jack." She answers. "YOU KNOW THE EASTER BUNNY!" I scream. My mom burst though the door. "Who knows the the Easter Bunny?" She asks. I point at Purecila. "Honey nothings there." She says. "Hey I'm right HERE!" Purecila says with 'duh' look on her face. "Purecila's there!" I say. My mom crosses her arms. "Who's Purecila?" she asks. "I'm a Guardian! I took a oath!" Purecila says sitting down an my bed. "She's a new guardian!" My mom rolls her eyes. "Okay tell her to leave and go to bed." She leaves. I sit on my bed too.  
"okay what did he do?" I asks. "He dumped water on my head. ICE COLD WATER! SO COLD IT COULD HAVE COME OUT OF A LAKE!" She screams "Okay calm down, Just put black die in his shampoo bottle!"  
"Okay that's!" she gets up to leave "Uhhhh how am I going to get the die? No one can see me!" I think for a moment. "We'll go tomorrow!" She jumps with excitement. "Okay I'll meet you at your front door tomorrow!" She flies out the window and I lay down to go to sleep.

_*__dream __Nightmare*_

I was walking in the forest. When I saw a spider. I jump I'm afraid of spiders... and death. All the sudden a whole flock or herd of spider coming my way. I turn around and start running. I run a good mile and see the lights of some cars. I trip and the spiders cover me completely.

*Nightmare end*

I wake up with a start and look at the clock. It's 11:02. I lay back down then remember the plans I made.  
I jump out of bed and change, run down stairs, and say "I'm going out be back in half an hour!" I open the door, and see Purecila sitting on the banister of the pouch. "Ready to go?" I ask. She jumps off the banister And says "Yes!" We start walking to the store. "This will be epic!" She says. "Yep I open the door and we walk in. We go to the die section pick the blackest die and I buy it. "Thank you!" She takes it and hugs me. "Your welcome!" I hug back and she flies off.

Purecila's P.O.V.

I fly to the North Pole. Sneak in Jack's room. It's Like a winter wounder land everything is covered in frost! I find his bathroom and replace the shampoo with the die, and run out of his room. He's walking down the hall. "Hi Jack! Where ya going?" I ask "To my room! Where ya going?" He asks. "To my room! Bye!" I walk into my room.  
After 20 minutes I hear Jack scream. I run to where he is in the hall. He turns to me. "Did you do this?" He asks grabbing his now black hair with a vain popping out of his forehead. I burst out laughing. "No" I say wiping away tears of laughter.

* * *

Chapter 8 Best Friends and Boyfriends

I am laughing at Jacks reaction to his new hair I gave him. When Bunnymund comes in. "I hear- hahahahahaha" he starts laughing at Jacks hair. "What happened mate?" He asked. I raised my hand and say "prank war." Jack turns to me with a growling tone in his voice "You said you didn't die my hair!" You could see the vain popping out of his head. " no you said 'this' it could have ment the painting or anything!" I say. " well your gonna get it" he try's to pounce on me in a playfully. Bunnymund whistles and he stops. "I also came to tell you Rose is here." He hops out of the hallway with jack following him. "Who's Rose?" I ask. He answers "My best friend!" We walk out to the living room. Well that's what I call it. "ROSE!" He screams. "JACK!" She hugges him. She looks at me. "Ashley!?" She walks up to me and grabs my face and starts moving from side to side. " um I'm Purecila, not this Ashley person." I say removing her hands from my face. "Are you sure?" She ask not believeing me. "I'm sure!" I say she turns to Jack. " what did you do with your hair!?" She yells at him. "Hey! It was- and she- ugh it got died and it wasn't my idea!" I start giggling. She rolls her eyes, and turns back to me. "I'm Rose." She says. "I'm Purecila! Nice to meet you!" I shake her hand, and Tooth flies in. " Purecila! I have to talk to you!" She pulls me into the hallway. "Okaaaaayy." She stops once the door close. "What?" I ask. " do you remember your past?" She asks "No but I-" she shoves a gold contianer in my face. "Here this holds your teeth which holds your memberies!" I take the box and open it.

_*flash back type thing*_

I was 6. I was in my house and I look out the window it was snowing. "Mom! Can I go play in the snow?" My mom has my coat. "Okay just stay in the front yard." I put my coat on and run outside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm 10. "Marry! Marry! Look!" I show a black haired girl a small device. "Omg! You got a phone!" She shreaks. "That's so cool!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm 16 my age now. I wake up from sleeping my sister running out of the room. I'm sourred by fire. I start coughing. A bright light comes over me.

*flash back type thing end*

I gasp. "Rose!" I run back out of the hall and hug Marry from behind. "Omg Marry I can't believe I forgot about you! I'm so sorry! Could you ever forgive me!" I say crying. She hugs my back. "Of course I can! I forgot about you too until tooth showed me my teeth!" I wipe my tears. "What happened to you?" Is say looking at her. "Death by vines and oxygen stravetion. You?" She ask. "My bed caught on fire." I said she laugh "how did I always know you were going to die from fire?"  
"Because-" I jump back putting my hands towards her wiggling my fingers "your magical" I say she laughs again. "Let's go catch up!" I grab her hand and run into the hallway. I start flying and she doesn't "You can fly!? No fair!" I let go of her hand and fly into a Peter Pan position. "Ha I'm Purecila Pan!" Then someone taps my shoulder I turn around to see Jack. "Hey do you want to " he rubs the back of his neck "go on a date?" I'm kinda shocked. "Okay." I say "that's okay I mean you don't-wait you say yes?" I nod "that's great it's at 8 were anything," he flys off and Rose drags me to my room. I sit on my bed. She finds my closet. "What are you doing?" I ask "helping you get ready for your date." She replies.

* * *

Chapter 9 Date

We when through all of the dresses we could find in my closet. "There's no more! It's hopeless!" I scream. Rose waves her pointer in my face. "Na na na, nothing's hopeless! We just need to look harder!" He goings back in my closet. "There's one more!" She comes out with a blue and sliver dress. "That's perfect." I say looking at it. She nods that's what I thought! Put it on!" She throws it at me. I run into the bathroom and change.

i come out and she gasps. "Your like glowing." I smile. There's a knock at the door. She runs in the closet and I open the door. Jack is standing there in a suit. "Hello" I say. "Hello" he holds out his hand "shall we go?" I take his hand. He kisses it. " you look beautiful" he says and I blush. "Thanks."

We walk out of the workshop. And start flying. "Where we going?" I ask "it's a surprise, close your eye." I close my eyes. We fly a little further and descend so I'm standing. "Open your eyes." I open my eyes to see a beautiful meadow. With a table set out with candles.

I gasp. "Jack... It's beautiful" he leads me to the table. We sit down. Just as he was going to say something a black sand sorronds us. " Jack" I shout before blacking out.

* * *

Chapter 10 Pitch

I wake up in a cage. "Huh?" I grab my head. "What the" I stand up and go to the bars. I grab them and look out to see a large blackish room. A guy in a black dress-robe thing is talking to a horse, with yellow eyes. "Okay that's not normal." I say quietly. He turns around and looks at me with his yellow eye. "And that's more unnormal" he disappears. "Wha-" I start to say. "Your awake." A voice says behind me.

I Flip around. "Who are you?" I ask un frightened. He glares "I'm Pitch, the boogyman." I just stand there. He comes closer. "Are you scarred?" He asks. I shake my head. "Nope." He stumbles back. "Well you should be." He makes a black ball of sand and throws it at me. I black out.

Jack's P.O.V.

When the darkness disappears. Purecila's gone. "Purecila? Purecila's!" I call out. I fly up into the air and look around. "Purecila!" I fly around the place for an hour. Nothing.

* * *

Chapter 11 Escape and Capture

_*Dream*_

I was in a forest. Alone. "Jack?" I call out. No answer. "Rose?" again no answer. "Anyone?" An evil chuckle comes out of the darkness. "Who's there?"

"That's none of your conser little girl." I growl. It laughs again. "Stop laughing!" I shoot a bright light into the forest. I see it, but it moves out of the way. I shoot again. It gets hit. "Wrichit girl."

*Dream end*

I wake up and I'm alone in the cage. I see the lock and shoot a ball of light at it. Nothing left. I kick open the cage and fly out.

Jack's P.O.V.

All of us are looking. Me, Rose, North, Tooth, Bunny, Sandy. Even Corina! We can't find her anywhere...

Corina's P.O.V.

"See ya later!" I call out as I'm walking out of the door. Jamie and Sophie run up to me. "Can't we come?" Jamie asks "Yeah!" Sophie agrees. "Sorry no I don't want you guys to get hurt." They look down sad. "I'll be back Later Okay? then we can go to the park." I say. "Okay"

I leave to look around town again. I see something run past me. It turns around and stops looking at me. It's a horse. It neighs, and a hole bunch of them circle me. "Nice horsey." the come at me and I black out.


End file.
